Motu Patlu
Motu Patlu is a comedy CGI animated television series airing on Nickelodeon. It is adapted from the classic comic strip on Lot Pot. It was premiered on 16 October 2012, beginning with episode "John Banega Don". It focuses on two friends, Motu and Patlu, living in the fictional city Furfuri Nagaria. The director is Suhas Kadav and the theme music composer is Sandesh Shandilya. The producers are Deepa Sahi and Anish JS Mehta. The theme song "Motu Aur Patlu Ki Jodi" is sung by Sukhwinder Singh.1 Motu Patlu is based on characters created by Kripa Shankar Bhardwaj in 1960s for Lot Pot Magazine. After the success of Season One, Season Two premiered with the episode "Snow Park" and ended with the episode "Photo Shop". Later, Season Three premiered in 2014 with the episode "The Devil Toothpaste", On Sep 31 2015 Kabillion premires Motu and Patlu With English voices replacing Hindi voices. Plot The story revolves around Motu and Patlu, two friends living in Furfuri Nagar. It focuses on how they land in hilarious situations and later rescue themselves merely by luck. Motu and Patlu are intimate friends of each other. Samosa is the favourite food of Motu. . Motu always tries to steal samosas from a Chaiwala who is the only one who makes the best samosas in the city. Motu mainly creates problem and Patlu always solve it, some times Ghasita Ram,Chingam and Dr. Jhatka help them. Episodees Motu Patu fourth season has been decided to be premiered in August 2015 Voice cast *'Saurav Chakraborty' - Motu, Patlu, Ghasita Ram, Chingam, Boxer & John *'Omi Sharma' - Dr. Jhatka *'Hitesh Ralhan' - Hera, Pheri *'Sankalp Rastogi' - Chaiwala, Number 1 *'Renu Sharda' - Sabziwali *'Brian D. Costa' - Number 2 (Season 1–2) *'Rajah' - Number 2 (Season 3–present) Merchandising and promotion Since the inception of the television series, its creators Lotpot magazine, Maya Digital Studios and the Nickelodeon India are aggressively promoting its merchandising the series products and tie-ups. In March 2014, Nick India tied up with the Yellow Diamond chips for promotion of its products across various media.In November 2014 a major deal was signed by Horlicks for promotion of its brand with the series characters in its marketing ads. Movies *Motu Patlu in Wonderland *Motu Patlu: Mission Moon *Motu Patlu: Deep Sea Adventure *Motu Patlu: Kung-Fu Kings *Motu Patlu: Khazaane ki Race *Motu Patlu Kung Fu Kings Returns Motu Patlu song lyrics Hindi: मोटू और पतलू की जोड़ी ना ढेला ना दमड़ी ना कौड़ी मोटू के पेट में भूख भरी है टायर के जैसे भूख भरी है पतलू तो मर जाये मूंगफली से बचके निकल जाये पतली गली से दिल की सड़क हैं चौड़ी मोटू और पतलू की जोड़ी पंख बिना भी उड़ जाते हैं हर मुश्किल में जुड़ जाते हैं हाथ पकड़ के चढ़ जाते हैं गाड़ी या हो घोड़ी English: motoo aur pataloo kee jodee naa dhelaa naa damadee naa kaudee motoo ke pet men bhookh bharee hai taayar ke jaise bhookh bharee hai pataloo to mar jaaye moongafalee se bachake nikal jaaye patalee galee se dil kee sadk hain chaudee motoo aur pataloo kee jodee pnkh binaa bhee ud jaate hain har mushkil men jud jaate hain haath pakad ke chadh jaate hain gaadee yaa ho ghodee Video Category:Browse